Red Hot Temper
by R.J.North
Summary: Ace doesn't know the meaning of normal. She starts to question everything she's grown up being told. Will she convert out of the dark side and over to the green side? She's added into the story line. The ninja girl doesn't know what she's getting into.
1. Geno

Chapter 1

Geno

Ace Mona Ellwood stood behind her "father" as he had his meeting with Dr. Baxter Stockman over the computer. She stood, listening intently to what the two adults were saying; knowing very well that she would have to do something for whatever it was they were talking about. That was what Ace always had to do. She was more of a worker than a "daughter" to the man she called Master or Sensei. Which seemed rather strange to anyone who didn't know their background story.

Ace was a fifteen year old girl who was rather on the short side. She was five feet tall and had been that way for a while, not growing in height since she was twelve. She had long, shiny red hair that hung down to the middle of her back. Her strange red eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. She was a fit girl. She was a very active person, being a ninja and a Geno, after all.

A Geno was a person who was genetically altered before they were even born. Her DNA, or deoxyribonucleic acid, had been altered. They had handpicked what traits she was to receive before she was even in the whom. They had not only picked what her hair color was going to be, but what abilities she would posses. They made sure her immune system was strong along with her physical abilities to become a ninja. She had also been given a very intelligent brain.

After her "father" had paid a woman to be a surrogate, she was taken and raised as his own. She was more of his worker than a daughter. He trained her, taught her everything he knew and had her do a lot of his work. She, along with some of his other workers called the Foot Ninja, did whatever bidding he wished.

Dr. Anfri was the scientist that had created Ace. He had also been her teacher, teaching her everything that she would have been taught in a school, but at a much faster rate. She had graduated high school when she was ten. She could speak several other languages other than English. She could speak Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian and German. She was very smart and enjoyed learning, but she was much more interested in ninjutsu, what her "father" taught her.

"Are the Mousers ready, Stockman?" Saki asked the doctor. His deep voice gravely, harsh and demanding. It was hard for anyone to disobey him when his voice was like that. It could be rather frightening. Ace was used to it though. It didn't frighten her unless he was threatening her.

"The Mousers will be ready when I decide they're ready," Stockman replied. Ace knew her father wasn't going to be pleased to hear that. Nobody spoke back to him like that, not even Ace. "Our first field test was -" he couldn't finish because he was interrupted.

"Was a complete failure," Oroku Saki said. "I do not tolerate failure."

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist," Stockman pushed.

_He has a point there_, Ace thought. _But he's not getting any brownie points for talking back like that. I'm surprised he's still alive._

"The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws," he continued to explain. "As a result I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability and I _assure_ you they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

"They had better, Dr. Stockman. For your sake," Saki threatened.

The call ended there. Saki hung up and turned to Ace. His black, almost blue looking long hair was behind his ears. His black eyes looking at her like they usually did when he was going to give her an order. He was wearing his kimono. His brown sash went across his stomach and tied in the back. The top part of his kimono, almost like a vest but in kimono form was grey with two of the red three toes Foot symbol on each side. Under that he had a light tan kimono. That was the color of the pants part of his kimono and the sleeves. His socks were white and his sandals tan. That was what he usually wore, other than his battle uniform.

"I want you to go down there," he ordered. "I want you to make the assembly line of Mousers is working as planned. I don't want him screwing up."

"Of course, Sensei," she replied, bowing respectfully. Of course, the girl had no respect for the man that was called her father. He was a cruel man that only thought of himself. Ace was only created for his benefit. There was no other reason for her being. She didn't like that. She was grateful for him creating her because otherwise she wouldn't exist, but she did wish he was more of a father and cared more about her. That wasn't going to happen though. She knew that for a fact.

She got up to go changing into her ninja outfit before heading out to leave to go to the Stocktronics building, but stopped and turned around, looking at her father curiously. "Master?" she asked.

"What is it?" he answered, looking up from the table in front of him and to the child.

"What is the Mousers purpose, exactly?" she asked. She had not once heard of why they were creating the robots. They told the public they were for cleaning up the cities rat problem, but that surly wasn't the case. Saki didn't care about stupid rats in the city. There had to be something more to it than that. She just knew it.

"Do you recall my enemies that I've been searching for, for many years?" he asked her.

"Of course, Master. The Utroms that imprisoned you. You crash landed on Earth, many, many years ago. You're searching for them, no?" she said. "You are searching the sewers with them?"

"They could be anywhere," he replied. "Now, be off with you."

"As you wish, Master," she said. She bowed politely and turned to leave the room.

Oroku Saki wasn't the kind billionaire he looked to be. No, he was actually an alien species called Utrom. He actually looked almost like an octopus with little legs, two big eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth. His slimy skin was red. He was rather scary and creepy looking. Ace had grown up seeing him like that, and in his exoskeleton, the robot that he used to make himself look human. He controlled it by placing himself in the stomach area of the robot and working leavers there.

It didn't weird the girl out on bit. She had grown up seeing him like that. She had seen other thing he had his scientists created. She had seen mutants, aliens and other completely strange and abnormal things. She was one of those things. It wasn't normal for people to be genetically altered. She was rare. Some might have said she was special, but she saw nothing special about herself. She was a freak.

Ace walked into her room and changed into her ninja outfit. It was just simply a one piece black suit. She didn't know what the material was made out of, but it resembled something like spandex, but she could tell it was stronger than that. It was completely black except for the red Foot symbol on the left breast. It was very form fitting to her fit, curvy teenage body. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Over her head, covering it completely along with her neck was cover with a black mask. It didn't let any of her features show except for her red eyes through the little slits she was to see out of.

Her weapons consisted of a black steel fighting fan, a black manriki chain, a black steel tanto, and her favorite, her black katon katana. Her black steel fan had the Foot symbol printed on it. It couldn't be distinguished unless it was fanned out. Other than that, all of her weapons were completely black. She could blend in with the shadows better that way. Not that she had couldn't do it on her own, but it just made her job even better.

Ace quickly made her way out of the building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with stealth and skill to the Stocktronics building. She avoided the cameras and snuck her way into the office of Baxter Stockman. His office was quiet. Ace assumed that he was down in the secret lower floor of the building. She walked over to the computer in the middle of the room and pressed the icon on the desktop to open the secret door to the elevator behind a book shelf that went down to the room where the Mousers were manufactured.

The girl stood in the elevator for what seemed like forever. She was a patient girl, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going anywhere. Plus the small space was starting to bother her. She might have been a ninja, but the small space made her feel claustrophobic. She gave a slight sigh of relief when the elevator came to the bottom. The doors opened and she stepped out, quickly jumping into the nearest shadow to conceal herself.

After Ace saw there was nobody around except for Stockman in the control room, she stepped out of the shadows and casually walked in the glass enclosed hallway to the control panel where Baxter was. She looked out of the glass briefly after jumping over a motion detector she not only saw, but sensed.

Below her was where all of the Mousers were being assemble. Hundreds and hundreds of Mousers were moving in assembly lines being put together. Ace figured that father had ordered a lot of the Mousers to look for the Utrom, but she didn't think that many were needed. It was overkill. How much money was he spending on those little robots? Wasn't there something better he could be spending his millions on? Maybe on third world countries? Yet, Ace knew very well that he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a very good person, to leave it at that.

When Ace got to the control room, she stood there for a moment watching Dr. Baxter Stockman work on the computer in front of him. It was amazing that he didn't realize that she was standing there. Then she remembered that she was a ninja and he wasn't. Her senses would have been able to pick that up, but his wouldn't. She was trained to notice things like that. So him not being able to tell she was there was normal.

_Normal is boring_, Ace thought.

"You babies are going to make me rich," Stockman muttered with a joyous laugh.

"Now, now, Stockman. Let's not get greedy," Ace said smoothly, stepping out of the shadows of the wall behind her so he could see her. He had jumped and turned around at the sound of her voice. "For greed all nature is too small."

The African American man huffed in annoyance and turned back to his work as Ace walked closer to him. She leaned against the machine with her arms crossed and her back to the glass where you could see the manufacturing of the Mousers. She had gotten bored with watching them be made.

"But from the first day to this one, sheer greed was the driving spirit of civilization," Stockman said, still working on the computer and not looking at the girl. She found it rather rude. She preferred it when people looked you in the eyes when talking to you. It was only common courtesy.

Ace shook her head and looked at Stockman. "Greed has driven the whole world crazy. It has taken the whole universe," she said. She was right, though. Beings from other planets were just as greedy as humans. Her "_father_" was one of them. She tried to just be thankful for the things she had, knowing very well she could lose it all in an instant. "Just remember, Stockman, greed may be the inventor of injustice, but it is also the current enforcer of it."

"It seems to me that you are in the injustice category, my dear. You're just as bad as I am, maybe even more. I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Stockman retorted slightly peeved. He didn't like that the girl was as smart or maybe even smarter than he was.

"Don't call me _dear_," she spat. He had no right calling her that little pet name. She didn't like it. "I'd be careful with what you say, Stockman. I'm stronger than I look. I may be small, but I can do more damage in one blow than you could ever try to do with a million."

His facial expression didn't change as he worked, but Ace could see him gulp. She smirked at him, knowing she won. He couldn't see the smirk through her mask, but she didn't care. She won that little verbal battle. She wasn't fond of him. She wanted him to know just exactly the position he was in and the higher one she was comfortably sitting in watching him work as she sipped on lemonade.

"Does the boss not trust me?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence. "I can assure you that I'm doing as instructed."

"As am I," she laughed. "I won't say anything about Master, but I will say I don't trust anything that has to do with you, _Dr. Stockman_."

"So disrespectful," he muttered. Ace wanted to hit him for that, but she restrained herself and remained still. "Genomes, what good are they?"

"Excuse me?" she asked very irritated. "If I am correct, which I am, I am genetically _superior_ to you. I have no sickness. I have more abilities that you could only _dream_ of. I would not be talking if I were you, _Stockman_. You should be quick to learn if you know what's good for you."

Sure, Ace had been genetically altered. She had everything chosen out for her. She was smarter and stronger than most humans her age are even older. But she also knew that it didn't make her better than anybody else. It wasn't just based on a person genes. It was also the environment that they were raised in as well. That was a very big factor. She was just made at Stockman and wanted to insult him. She knew he thought that Genomes were better. She knew it would hurt his ego.

"What is it you want, Geno?" Stockman asked, turning to the girl in an irritated manor. "If you didn't know, I'm quite a busy man and if you want your boss to be happy, you'd be sure to _back off_ while I try to complete what he wants."

Ace wasn't really fond of the code name "_Geno_" that had been given to her. It was short for Genome. She knew it was to keep who she really was a secret, but she just preferred the name Ace, the one she had been given when she was "born." Sure, it was strange and something people didn't hear often, if not ever, but it was her name and she liked it.

"Master wanted me to see how things were going," she said. She was interrupted before she could continue.

"You can see things are going as planned," Stockman hissed. "Now you can _leave_."

"I suppose I could," she trialed. "But I think I'll stay a while. You know, get into the project a little more." She smirked knowing very well that he wouldn't like that. She pushed off of the computer she had been leaning against and walked over to the hallways as if to leave. "Just remember," she said. She stopped and turned around and looked at him. He had stopped what he was doing to look up at the girl. "I'll be watching."

With that, she jumped into the hallway and quickly found a dark, small place to hide. She sat there relaxing. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than business things. All she seemed to find was work though. The girl worked too much. All she had was, "I have to do this" or "I have to do that" running through her mind. She made a mental note to take a break later that night or the next to get a piece of pizza from her favorite little parlor. Sadly, that was as much of a break as she could think of to take.

_I need a life,_ Ace thought sadly. Ace didn't get to leave the Foot building very often. When she did it was either for work or to run to the store to get something. She didn't know anybody her age. She didn't really have any friends other than one of two scientists in one of the labs. Even then, they were older then her and were more of acquaintances than friends.

She didn't have to go to school like a regular kid. She didn't have to go to the doctors like regular kids. She had already graduated and she had her own doctors. There usually wasn't a need for her to do things like regular kids. Although, she did enjoy the sport hockey very much. She did sneak out of the building to go play that every once in a while and would watch the games on TV.

Ace heard movement from the control room and then saw Stockman stoke by and over to the elevator. He looked around trying to find Ace. When he couldn't find her, Alex smirked triumphantly. She loved being good at when she did. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in. Ace continued to sit where she was as the elevator went back up to Stockman's office. She really should have gone back up with him, but she didn't feel like it. She already had to be around him enough as it was. She didn't want to be stuck in a small elevator with him. She didn't like elevators as it was.

Ace jumped down out of her hiding spot and was about to take a step towards the direction of the elevators, but stopped when she heard the elevator coming back down. She quickly jumped back into her spot and watched the doors in anticipation. She was guessing it was stockman. He probably forgot something and had to go back down to get it. Ace smirked at the plan that popped into her head. When he was in the control room she would take the elevator and make him wait till she was up till he could go back up it. It was a simple and only a sliver bit of evil, but it made her day. She really didn't like this Stockman fellow.

What shocked the ninja in hiding was that it wasn't stockman who had come back out of the elevator, but a female. The woman had dark red hair, like Ace's. Her eyes were green and she was taller than Ace. She looked to be in her early twenties. Under her long white lab coat was a short, tight purple shirt that stopped in the middle of her breasts and belly button. It showed her nice womanly figure quite well. Her long tan cargo pants seemed a little plain, but they suited her nicely.

Ace curiously watched the woman walk through the hall and into the control room. She quietly jumped down and crept into the control room. She leaned against the back wall, like she had done earlier and watched the woman work on Stockman's computer. Ace wondered if she was authorized to be down there. She guessed not since she had been cautiously moving about. However, she didn't know about the motion detector in the hall, the one Ace had jumped over. She had walked right through it, setting it off. Stockman would be down there soon enough.

Ace just sat back to watch the show.

"Rat problem my eye," the woman said, typing away at the compute. "What are you really up to, Stockman?"  
>Ace smirked. She liked this woman. She not only had the same hair color as Ace, but she didn't like Stockman either. She seemed smart, but what Ace could see her doing with the computer. However, she wasn't sensing that Stockman was behind her. Ace had heard, seen and felt him coming. She wasn't good with that like Stockman wasn't. Ace was starting to feel that she was the only human in the world that could do that.<p>

"Now, now, Ms. O'Neil," Stockman said, like Ace had done with his name earlier. "That would be telling."

Ms. O'Neil quickly turned around to see Stockman walking in and Ace leaning up against the wall casually. Ace pushed herself off of the wall and closer to the woman before her. She didn't really want to have to do anything to the woman, like she had said before. She liked her. She found her interesting. Baxter on the other hand…Not so much.

"Suffice it to say that my army of Mousers would make me a very rich and powerful man," Stockman started to say. Ace just wanted to take him down right then and there for even starting to explain things to her, but she didn't think her Master would be very pleased with her.

"But aren't you already a very powerful and rich man?" she asked trying to stall for time. She didn't know that Stockman had a remote behind his back. He pressed a button that started to lower the glass in front of the computers. Just outside the window was claw devise that could easily pick her up and drop her down to the mousers. That's what Ace thought he was going to do.

"He's just very greedy," Ace said. She got a rather annoyed look from Stockman who turned back to the woman.

"Ah, Ms. O'Neil. So brilliant yet so naive. I will truly miss working with you." He gave her an evil look at could send a chill down any normal person's back. It didn't creep Ace out due to the fact that her Master was a much more threatening person to her than Stockman was. Plus, things didn't weird her out easily. Not with what she had grown up with. Not with what she was raised _by_.

"What? You mean I'm fired?" she asked.

Ace didn't really want to see what was going to happen next. She knew very well what was coming, but she didn't want to have to watch it. She turned around and walk back down the hallway and to the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped in. The doors closed and as the elevator went up she thought, _Plus, I don't want to be the one to clean up the mess_.


	2. Life Just Got A Lot More Interesting

I'm sorry it took so much time to get this out. Life kind of got in my way. So, I'm sorry and I hope you like this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys.

Chapter 2  
>Life Just Got More Interesting<p>

Ace's father growled and slammed his fist down onto the table he was sitting at. He wasn't pleased with the news report he had just seen on the holographic flat screen before him. Ace had to say that she wasn't surprised. Dr. Baxter Stockman was nothing more than a greedy, mad scientist in her eyes. She could have told her father weeks before that Stockman wasn't a man to trust. All he wanted to was money and power. Two things that could cause the downfall of anyone.

"_Stockman_," her father growled.

"Would you like me to go talk to him, Master?" Ace asked her father. She was standing behind him again, like she had done the night before and almost every other night. She liked for her to be right there with him when she wasn't working.

"Confront him," he instructed in a deep, harsh voice that made Ace inwardly flinch. "I know very well that you dislike him." She didn't know how he knew that. It wasn't really that obvious to anyone but her and Stockman, but she wasn't going to try and protest. It was the truth, after all. "There will be absolutely no fighting from you tonight. You very well know that I can tell if you do or not."

She wasn't completely pleased hearing that she couldn't fight, but at least she was going to be able to get out of the building and do something. Yelling at Stockman would make her feel better. Training that day had been rather hard. She was tired and sore. In a way, she was glad that he wasn't letting her do any fighting. She didn't want to put herself in any more pain than she was already in.

Ace, like the night before, changed into her outfit and left. The night was quiet for New York City. The police were out trying to figure out who had robbed the bank that afternoon, which was why the criminals weren't out doing their law breaking business. There were always a few, but if they were out there, Ace couldn't see them. And if they weren't bothering her then she didn't care. That was how she thought of a lot of things. If it didn't affect her then she didn't care.

The girl entered the same way she had done the day before. However, this time she didn't have to look out of the red haired girl that worked with stockman. It was almost too simple and easy for Ace. She preferred to have at least a little bit of a challenge. Even if it was just security cameras she had to work around, which was very simple and easy to do when she was trained to do it at a young age.

Easily making her way down the elevator like the night before, she placed herself against the wall and leaned against it, letting herself relax. Stockman was focused on the computer in front of him. It was really starting to bother her that they couldn't hear her coming. Sure she was a ninja and all, but it was getting annoying.

"Master is not pleased," Ace said, making Stockman jump. "Jumpy Stockman? You know, if you had a better security system then you wouldn't have to be jumpy since it would catch me. Or is it just your guilt eating at you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Baxter denied.

Ace rolled her red eyes. This was bull. "The bank robbery, Stockman. Master isn't pleased with how it went. You weren't supposed to make it such a scene."

"It won't matter," he shoved it aside nonchalantly. "Once he sees what I've created for him, he'll give me a raise."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ace butted in. "Master isn't fond of people who go against him. It'd be wise to watch what you say and do, Dr. Stockman. Or I may just be ordered to deal with this situation myself."

"You?" he asked. "What could you do?"

"You forget, Stockman," Ace said, pushing herself off of the wall and over to where the crack doctor was. "I'm no normal human. I'm a geno. I'm a trained ninja. I can do things you couldn't even imagine doing in your feeble little mind. So I'd watch it if I were you."

Ace could visibly see Stockman gulp. She smirked. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Warning and supervising," she replied.

"I'm being babysat by a teenager," he muttered.

"You know it," Ace laughed back, leaning against the computer desk next to her. She didn't feel like moving back to the wall. "Just remember, Stockman. The Mousers aren't your toys and the money you bring back isn't all yours for the taking."

Stockman went along doing whatever it was he had been doing before Ace had gotten there. He was pretending like she wasn't even there in the first place. How rude can someone get? Some of him Mouser robots had come back and were dumping off the money, jewels and gold they had stolen out of the banks.

"Excellent," he muttered to himself. "Excellent. The world, as they say, is my oyster and aren't the pearls lovely?"

Stockman jumped when a communication device on the dash board started to ring. He growled annoyed and pressed the red button to answer the phone like device. "_What_?" he asked the annoyance showing in his voice greatly.

"Dr. Stockman," Ace's Master's voice said over the other line.

"Make it quick," Stockman said, placing himself in his chair and crossing his arms like a child would. "I'm very busy." Ace's voice could be heard giving a small snort at that. Both parties ignored the girl.

"I am contacting you to verify that you are filling your end of our bargain _and_ you are on schedule."

"I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation," Stockman yelled. "I've advance the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested. Can you grasp that simple concept?"

"Do not _presume_ too much, Dr. Stockman," Master said. "The price for failure will be quite _extreme_. I'm sure Geno has informed you of that already."

Stockman turned the device off, hanging up on Ace's Master. He wasn't going to like that. "_Imbecile_," Stockman huffed. Ace cleared her throat, reminding Baxter that she was still there. She was warning him to watch himself. Anything he did or said that would not _please_ her Master, she would report. She disliked Stockman _that_ much.

She quickly turned around when she heard a little noise off in the distance down below. She walked over to the latter that lead down to the factory floor. She jumped all the way down without even touching it and started to walk over to where she had heard the noise. Stockman had turned the lights off over the factory area seeing as there wasn't any more work being done down there. The Mousers were already done.

The noise was coming from behind one of the door down there. She walked cautiously over to the door and waited. She knew she wasn't supposed to fight, so she didn't take her weapons out. She wished she could, but her father would know if she fought or not. She'd rather not have to go though punishment if she disobeyed. It was never pleasant.

The door opened and Ace could just make out four figures standing there as she jumped back and hid further in the shadows, out of the way from the light shining in from the hallway that the door opened to. She didn't want to be seen. However, being hidden in such darkness and at such a length away, she couldn't make out what the four figures looked like, exactly.

"This is too quiet," one of the figures said. By his voice, it sounded like he was in the front. The leader, perhaps? It was also a strong male voice.

"Uh, guys?" one of the others asked. "My turtle sense is tingling."

_Turtle sense?_ Ace asked herself. _What is this guy? The Spectacular Spider Turtles? I mean, Spider Pig from _The Simpsons_ is one thing, but a turtle? Where did that come from?_

The door behind the four figures shut, making them turn around to see what had shut it. Obviously, Ace knew nobody was there. Stockman was up in the control tower with all of the buttons. He had been the one to shut the door. Since the door had been shut, it was even darker down where she was. She could barely make out anything anymore. _Thanks Stockman_. _It wasn't like I needed to see or anything._ Really, she didn't need to see. She had been trained to fight with her eyes closed so if she was in a situation like this one, she could fight. She just preferred being able to see.

"Intruders?" Stockman asked over the loud speaker. "Here to steal my secrets? You'll leave here with nothing. Not even your lives." He looked down at the thermal imaging camera to see who was there, but was very much shocked. "What on Earth are you?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Hmm, I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." He then pressed another putten that controlled the laser machine that worked on the Mousers and pointed them at the four intruders.

However, since he got the machines running again, some of the lights went back on. Ace could see that the four intruders weren't in fact human. They were some type of Terrapin-humanoid mutant creatures. Ace smirked. _Oh_, she thought. _That's why he said turtle. He's trying to be a funny mutant._

Each one of the turtles was different in their own ways. Not only were their shades of green different, but so were the colors of the bandanas that covered their faces and their weapons were all different. The Blue one had two katana. The Orange one had two nun chucks. The Purple on had a bow staff and the Red one had two sai. However, they all did resemble one another. She had never seen mutant turtles before, but she assumes that they wouldn't look that much alike if they weren't related.

_They just made things more interesting_, Ace thought. _I'm_ _going to have fun with this._ Ace took a step forward and reached to grab her sword, but then remembered she wasn't supposed to fight. _Aw, come on! I'm going to miss all the fun! Stupid Master/fatherly orders and his all knowing ways_.

Several lasers went to shoot at one spot where the turtles were standing. However, the turtles dispersed and the laser hit the ground, missing all of the turtles. Blue jumped out of the way and stood next to a support pillar. One of the lasers shot at him, but he jumped out of the way once more, but only barely missing the shot.

Orange turtles rolled out of the way and kept rolling to make sure the laser following him wouldn't shoot him. However, once he stopped the laser shot multiple beams at him, making him dodged but look like he was break dancing. It was rather humorous and Ace couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as she watched him go. He wasn't that bad either, although. She bet if he actually tried to break dance without being shot at, he wouldn't be able to do it.

Two lasers were shooting at Red, who was just running away and not doing anything too fancy like the Orange guy was. As he ran past the pillar that Blue was hiding behind, Blue ran out and said, "Raph heads up!" Blue ran out in front of him and deflected the laser attack with his swords. The beam shot back at the machine and destroyed it. Sure, the two terrapins had destroyed one of the machines, but there were still more to go.

The Purple one then ran forward and launched himself up into the air and onto one of the machines. He turned the machine and destroyed two of the other lasers. Raph – the red one – and the Blue one cheered for the Purple one as he pulled out the wiring inside of the one he was one. He quickly got off as it started to spin out of control and explode.

Master isn't going to be happy about this, Ace thought, jumping up the latter and back into the control room as Stockman continued to use his last laser machine to shoot at the approaching Terrapin Mutants. This was taking a turn for the worst. Ace had never suspected anything like this would happen. However, she found it rather amusing and didn't want it to stop. On the other hand, her Master wouldn't be happy. If her Master wasn't happy, then _nobody_ was happy.

The Orange turtle ran forward and Raph launched him up into the air. Orange stuck to the glass of the control room, right in front of Stockman. Ace was standing in her same place against the wall like she had been doing like before, just watching the show. A small smirk playing on her lips. She was starting to like these guys. They were very entertaining. And not many things entertained the girl who lived with a rich man like her Master or father. Orange punched through the glass and jumped in.

Why they didn't just climb up the latter, Ace didn't know. Their way seemed more fun though.

Ace laughed when she saw Stockman stumble backwards onto his button. The other ninja turtles started to pile into the control room as well. It seemed rather cramped in there. Ace was getting a little uncomfortable with the situation. She was never one for small spaces even though she put up with them, being a ninja and all. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" Blue said, pointing one of his swords at the Doctor.

"Have you been practicing that?" Orange asked from behind him, placing his hand over Blue's shoulder.

"You like it?" Blue asked.

"What are you?" Stockman asked.

"They're mutant terrapins," she said. Stockman looked at her dumbfound. "What? It's obvious!"

"Why aren't you stopping them, Geno?" he asked.

Ace raised an eyebrow at him as if the answer was obvious. "I don't take orders from you," she huffed. "I was ordered to supervise, not fight."

"But you're a ninja!" he yelled.

"One that follows orders," she pushed back annoyed.

The elevator door suddenly opened and Ace could see the red haired woman from the night before. She was actually shocked to see her. She thought that Stockman had taken care of her. Obviously, she had been wrong. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Stockman to do the job. Well, she never trusted him in the first place. She was kind of thankful for that though. She did like the woman's attitude.

"They're with me," the woman said.

"April?" Stockman asked, shock dripping from his voice. "You're alive."

"And kicking," she replied, walking into the room. "I've got enough evidence to put you away years, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman crawled over to the control panel and pressed a button before Raph grabbed him by his white lab coat and shoving him up against the control panel forcefully. She liked this guy. He could beat the snot out of Stockman if he wanted and Ace wouldn't stop him. She was enjoying watching his pain. She just wished she could join in on the action. That would make her day.

"That's enough!" Raph told him.

Alarms sounded off in the distance and Stockman smiled. "Ha! I've recalled the Mouser Herd from their latest mission. They'll be here any second! They'll tare you to pieces."

_Aw_, Ace thought. _I like them_.

"April?" Blue asked nervously.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down," April said. She took a seat in the chair in front of the computer and started to type away.

"I'll help," Purple said, walking over to April.

"You are doomed," Stockman said darkly. "Listen." The door could be heard opening and the Mousers walked in. They metal feet pounding against the concrete floor. Ace could see them walking down below.

The ninja turtles walked over to the latter and looked down, watching the Mousers below. That gave Ace and Stockman enough time to run into the elevator and press the button to get away. Really, Ace didn't run. She calmly walked into the elevator. Stockman and seen her walk into it and then ran after her so she couldn't shut the door on him, trapping him with the others. She was disappointed that he actually made it to the elevator.

"You should never have messed with me!" Stockman said, closing the elevator door. The last thing Ace saw before it shut was Mikey running to the door, trying to prevent it from closing. He didn't make it in time though.

It was silent for a minute as the road the elevator up. Ace was leaning against the wall while Stockman anxiously waited to get off. Ace looked at him in front of him and said, "Master won't be very happy with you."

"With me? With you! You didn't do anything to stop them!" he shouted back.

"I was specifically instructed to not fight," Ace told him. "Master will wish to see you."

The elevator door opened and Stockman bolted out of it, leaving Ace behind. She shook her head and stepped forward. He didn't actually think that he could outrun her, did he? She was a ninja and a geno. He was human. She could outrun him easily. Even though she wasn't really in the mood to run, she stepped out of the elevator and counted to five, giving him a little more of a head start then he already had.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Ace ninja streaked forward, not even visible to anyone she would have passed. Nobody was out to see her though. The place was disserted. Ace stopped when she came to Stockman on the ground rubbing his head. In front of him stood a very abnormally large man. He was so tall and so muscular that it couldn't be legal. His long braided blonde hair didn't look very nice on him at all. His slightly tan skin had a purple dragon gang tattoo on his arm. On his other arm was a Foot tattoo.

"Hello Hunny," Ace said, with a smirk on her face. She knew how much he hated her calling him that. Just like Ace and Stockman, Ace and Hun didn't get along. She laughed when he scoffed at her nickname for him.

"_You_," Stockman spat. "What do you want, Hun?"

"Trouble Dr. Stockman?" Hun asked in his deep voice.

"Trouble?" Stockman asked, getting to his feet. "No, no, everything is proceeding as I planned."

"Oh yeah," Ace said sarcastically. "That's why the whole building is shaking."

Hun grabbed Stockman's lab coat just like how Raph had down earlier. "Perhaps you'd like to explain this plan to the Master?"

"I told you he'd want to see you," Ace sand mockingly.

"Let me go you brainless muscle bound idiot!" Stockman yelled and tried to get out of Hun's grasp. Hun turned and started to walk away still carrying Stockman. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"This'll be _fun_," Ace laughed following the two men.

o0o

As per usual, Ace stood behind her father and Master in Foot Tower. She was still in her ninja outfit while her father sat with his usual kimono on. Hun was standing off to the side of the sparing mat/rug in the middle of the floor while Dr. Baxter Stockman passed back and forth explaining to the Master what had exactly happened back at Stocktronics. Ace listened to how he explained it, knowing she was going to have to tell her side of the story to her father later.

"So, as any fool can see the whole this was simple a, uh, minor setback. With your continued finding the research can continue immediately," Stockman said. "I'll be back at work, oh, Monday morning."

Ace watched her Master pick up his claws glove and slip it on. He stood up and pointed the claws at Stockman as he said, "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman."

Ace smirked as Hun grabbed the back of Stockman's jacket and dragged him out of the room yelling, "No! Where are you taking me? You'll regret this! No!"

One of the Foot workers walked over and kneeled down in front of the Master. He said, "We have the imaged you requested, Master." He stood up and the machine on his face, over his eyes moved. Another worker brought out a head of one of the Mouser robots and got it to shoot an image on the screen that pulled down from the ceiling.

"So the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded," Master said, looking at the image of the four Terrapin mutants on the screen. "These are the ones responsible." He leapt forward and cut the screen in half. He then turned to his daughter and asked, "Are those what you saw, Geno?"

"Yes Master," she replied. "Four Terrapin Mutant creatures skilled in the art of ninjutsu."

"And why is it you did nothing as they destroyed my operation?" he asked angrily. He turned to his daughter and grabbed her by her neck, pulling her closer to him, choking her all the same.

"Master," she managed to get out. "You…ordered…me not…to…fight."

He let go of his daughter causing her to fall to her butt. She coughed and tried to get air into her deprived lungs. "That's correct," he said, turning his back to his daughter. "Get out of my sight."

Ace got to her feel, bowed to her father respectfully and said, "As you wish, Master."

Ace then turned around and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. She sighed and entered her room to take a long needed rest. That was just another day in the life of Ace Mona Ellwood.


	3. Little Girl, Big Punch

**Here we go, another chapter. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for how long it's been. Please review and tell me what you think, even if it is just to tell me how mad you are at me for how long it's been.**  
><strong>Thank you for your reviews <em>TMNTluckygirl<em> and _syzygy101_.**

Chapter 3  
>Little Girl, Big Punch<p>

Ace walked down one of the many streets in New York City. She had just gone out to get a slice of pizza seeing as she was hungry and didn't feel like making herself anything to eat. It wasn't like her father was going to make her diner. She had to rely on herself to do so. Even so, the girl was rather lazy when it came down to cooking. Sure, she could cook and she may have been good at it too, but she just didn't take the time to do it often. It was just too much effort and time put into something that would be gone in a matter of minutes.

It was the middle of the night as the fifteen year old girl walked. Her hands were in her pockets of her black denim jeans. Her crimson red blouse fitting nicely above on her upper body. Her long red hair was blowing behind her as the cool wind blew. Her red eyes were watching the pavement at under her converse as she went along.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

Ace, being the brave person she was – also being a deadly ninja who could kill anyone with one poke of a finger – turned around to see whoever it was that was talking to her. She scrunched up her nose as saw it was a Purple Dragon gang member behind her. His greasy black hair was slicked back while he had black eyeliner around his eyes. He was scrawny. Ace could not only see that by how small his arms were, but also because he wasn't wearing a shirt, only tight leather pants. Behind him stood several other members of the gang.

Ace rolled her eyes as she turned about around to keep walked. "Go away," she told them. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you now."

"Maybe you're in the mood for something a little more entertaining?" he pressed, running up in front of her.

Ace stopped so she wouldn't have to bump into the smelly guy with yellow teeth. She looked at him disgusted. She knew exactly what he meant by more entertaining. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to even think about him standing in front of her, breathing his smelly breath down her neck. She didn't even want to think of him looking at her with those lustful, horny male eyes of his. She felt like she needed to shower.

"I don't think _your_ boss would like you doing this to someone of importance to _his_ boss," Ace said. "Say hello to Hunny for me, will you?" Ace shook her head with a smirk as she walked passed the guy who was stunned to say the least.

The gangsters were too afraid to do anything. They didn't know if the girl was bluffing or not. She knew their boss was Hun, so maybe she had connections. If she was telling the truth, then they didn't want to risk making their boss angry. Punishment wouldn't be pleasant. Rarely was punishment ever pleasant in any situation really. But it seemed gang punishment and punishment for the Foot or any members of the "Shredder's" establishment were even worse than anything out there.

Ace shivered. Just thinking about punishment from her father made her lower back. It was painful. The last time she had defied him, she had been bedridden for a week, unable to move. She still had scars from the times before that one. She had been an ignorant child then. She had learned to do as instructed like an obedient child and do whatever it was that her master and father told her to do. No matter what that was. She had done everything from robbing banks, beating the crap out of people and having experimental tests run on her to just simply sparing to show him what it was she was improving upon in her training. She had never killed anyone though. She was grateful for that. She didn't know if she had the guts to do so. She may have been a heartless minion to her master, but she didn't know if she was _that_ heartless.

The redheaded girl wasn't one to back off in fear. She really wasn't afraid of anything. There was only one thing that scared her. That one thing was a powerful alien who resided on Earth due to him escaping a prisoner ship that crash landed on Earth hundreds and hundreds of years before. She was scared of the man who had ordered her creation. She was completely and utterly afraid of the man she called her master and her father. When your father was an alien ninja master, you'd be scared too.  
>Ace stopped in her tracks when she heard a piercing female scream ring through the air. Being the curious cat that Ace was, she ran in the direction of the loud noise to see who it was that belted it out and what had caused said person to do so. She stopped and leaned against an alley wall when she found what she was looking for.<p>

There was a teenage girl with short dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that showed how scared she was. She was taller than ace by about four inches. She sometimes hated her height… The teen was fighting - or trying to anyways – off the same gang members that had been trying to pick up Ace when she threatened them. It seemed they weren't done prowling and had found something else that caught their attention. The girl just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Please!" she yelled trying to get out of leader's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Oh come on!" the leader said. "We just want to play."

Now, seeing that Ace usually didn't care about gang activity she normally would turn her back on them and walked away, not doing anything to help the poor, defenseless girl, but for some reason she didn't. It may have been the fact that she didn't like women being taken advantage of and since she was a female she wasn't very pleased with what she was seeing, didn't ignore it like she usually would have if it was just a mugging or whatnot.

Pushing herself off of the wall, Ace casually walked over to the gang members who were watching their leader play around. They had their backs turned to the girl so when she stopped and just stood there, she got slightly annoyed that they didn't hear her approach. She was actually getting annoyed by her ninja ability now. Maybe she should learn how to make a little more noise when she walked. Maybe then people would notice her. Only for when she was in civilian for though. Otherwise her father wouldn't be pleased.

"I thought I told you I wasn't in the mood to deal with this," Ace said, rubbing the bridge of her noise annoyed.

The gang members jumped at the sound of her voice. She just rolled her eyes. They were gang members. They were supposed to be big, bad and touch, not jump at every little thing that made a noise. Sure, she wasn't every little thing nor was she really that noisy, but they shouldn't have jumped at one person talking behind them.

"You again?" the leader questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"When I said I didn't want to deal with you I meant it," she said. "That includes everything. Why don't you just let the girl go and go home or back to the Purple Dragon's HQ? It'll save you a butt kicking and save me from having to dish it out? How does that sound? Everyone win. She gets to go free. You don't get hurt. I don't have to do anything physical. It sounds pretty dang nice to me."

"Who do you think you are?" the leader said.

"Just a girl looking out for her gender," Ace said with a shrug. "You don't think I approve of letting you take advantage of an innocent girl, do you?"

"You're just a little girl," the leader laughed. "What can you do? There's seven of us and one of you."

"It seems unfair," she said shaking her head in agreement. "If we go ahead and do this, and we do make it a fair fight, do you want to call in for more men? That's the only way I can see to make it fair. Or I could just fight without using my hands. How does that sound?"

The guys looked at her skeptically. Who did this girl think she was? How could she say she could take on a whole group of Dragon? Most of them had at least seven or eight inches on her. She didn't look strong eight. She was small and weak. They were big and strong. Or so they thought. In all reality. They were all big and weak while Ace was small and strong. She could kick their butts in a matter of minutes. This was going to be entertaining. Sure, it made her move and actually do something like she hadn't wanted to do, but once she got into the thought of fighting; she couldn't help but get a tiny bit excited.

She was going to make them hurt. She was going to make them hurt bad.

Ace just laughed darkly as she got into a defensive position and motioned for the gangster to come at her with one movement of her fingers.

"Get her!" the leader called.

Not really feeling in the generous mood, Ace didn't keep to her word on fighting a somewhat fair fight. She didn't feel like not using her hands. It would go by much fast if she used them. After all, she hadn't wanted to really fight in the first place. This was good practice and all, but all she really wanted to do was head home so she could get some sleep. It was the middle of the night after all.

As the gang members ran at her, Ace was completely ready for anything they threw at her. However, before they got to her they all stopped and started to talk and get angry. From what she could tell, they were talking about some dude in a hockey mask with bats and clubs and what not. The guy apparently attacked the Purple Dragons and caused a lot of trouble for them, so she heard them say. At least that kept the Dragons busy and out of her hair. She just worried that he'd cause a problem for her Master. Then she'd be rather annoyed with the vigilante.

Ace turned around to see the very man standing at the opening of the alley they were in. He wore a hockey mask like they said. He looked to be in his early twenties from what she could tell. She straightened up and cocked her head slightly to the side like a little confused puppy dog would do. She also raised an eyebrow. That was the last thing that the girl had expected to happen. This was an unexpected surprise.

Ace hated surprises.

"Get him!" the leader yell like he had done when he instructed them to attack Ace. She watched them all, including the leader, run by and go to attack the masked man with the bat.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. Okay, sure she didn't have to do anything physically, that lazy ass girl, but how rude was it that they just forgot about just like that? She was standing right there, completely ready and willing to kick their butts, but no, they went off and picked the guy to kick their butts. He had no right to take her fight from her. Especially since she was _standing right there_! She should kick his butt just for doing that, but that meant more movement. Why do more work then necessary? She started to debate with herself over the matter.

Lazy ass girl.

Ace turned around to see if the girl she had been trying to save was all right. Turns out she had turned and ran. "You're welcome," she said to nobody. _When I actually try to do something nice and good, they run off. My fight gets taken from me and I'm left completely alone in an alley. _"That'll teach me to not do good again."

Ace just shook her head and exited the alley with a yawn. It was bedtime.

o0o

Ace's footsteps pattered against the floor as she walked up to the spot where her father was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. When she got there, she stopped bent down and bowed her head down to show respect for the man she was terrified of. She could see him nod his head. That was the signal to stand back up. So, she did just that. She looked at her Master and stood there for a moment. She had expected him to say something.

When he didn't say anything - which annoyed the girl – she had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. That wouldn't be something very respectful to do. If anyone showed any sort of disrespect to Oroku Saki, then it was surly cause enough for punishment. She didn't want that. So, seeing as he didn't say anything she looked at him and asked, "You summoned me, Master?" Her tone was polite, but rather monotone and lifeless. It seemed she had been become more and more lifeless as she spoke to her Master. Maybe it was from fear of being punished. Maybe it was due to not really respecting the man in the first place.

Really, there wasn't any respect the girl had for almost anyone. Nobody had ever proven to be worthy of her respect. Ace would have given respect to anyone who respected her, if they were decent enough anyways. She didn't respect her father because of the way he treated her. Sure, he had created her, given her everything she could ever wont except a normal life. But there wasn't any love. She had never gotten love from anyone. Ave wondered if she even knew the feeling of _love_. He just treated her like a worker.

She didn't respect the other ninja that worked for him. They had no morals. They _seemed_ to respect her, but she knew different. They were afraid of her. She didn't respect Hun because he was almost as bad as her father. Although, he didn't treat her like a worker. He just hated her guts because she had more seniority over him. Stockman was just plain annoying and greedy, not to mention nuts. Ave didn't respect the other scientists who worked there either. They didn't have any ethics whatsoever. And she didn't know anyone else.

"You have a job tonight," he told her. "There has been a vigilante running around the town causing trouble for the Purple Dragons. It has been said that they will be taking him down tonight at Central Park. You are to go and make sure nothing gets out of hand. I don't want this to get out of control."

"Yes Master," she said. "By out of control you mean?"

"I don't want them to get any ideas," he told her. "If the Dragons get out of control and start to wreck the place. Otherwise, let it all play out. It doesn't directly involve us, after all. They brought this upon themselves."

"Yes Master," she said.

"Get to it," he said.

"Of course, Master," Ace said.

Ace turned around and walked down to her room to change.

Ace was sitting in on a tree branch in one of the many trees in Central Park. She was leaning against the strongest part of the tree while her legs were straddling in the strong banch she was sitting on. One leg hung over the left, the other one the right. She had been sitting there ever since it got dark, which had been right after she left after being debriefed by her master. She knew Central Park was big, but really. She didn't think she'd have to wait there all night.

Ace sighed as she was about to jump to another tree so she could maybe wait in a different spot. The view from where she was sitting wasn't all that interesting and she had been looking at it for a rather long time. She wanted to find something a little more interesting, if not find those dang Purple Dragon's and that Masked Vigilante. If she did that, then she wouldn't have to sit in a tree for the rest of the night. She could just go home and sleep like any normal person did at that hour.

A huff could be heard escaping her lips. Who said anything about her being normal?

Just then, as she was about to jump to another tree discreetly, she heard a large and loud group of guys walking by. She crouched on the branch she was on and leaned forward. She could clearly make out the group of Purple Dragon goons. She rolled her eyes as she heard them saying how they were going to take out the vigilante. How many bruises they were going to give him. How much blood he was going to bleed. And they had a bet how long he would last on his feet. They were being stupid. Did they really think they could take the guy out? He had been fighting them for how long now? How would that night be any different?

So now instead of jumping to another tree to get a better view, she jumped to the next tree to keep up with the gang. Eventually they'd lead her to the fight seeing as they were the other half of the fight. So, as they walked, she jumped to the next tree and then the next. She was quiet and stealthy, blending into the shadows and the trees. They didn't know she was there. If they did, they would have had to be trained to. Which they weren't so she had nothing to worry about. Plus, sometimes even the best trained ninja couldn't sense her presence. She was just that good at what she did. She was rather proud of that.

As they walked, Ace noticed some noise off in the distance. It sounded like two motorcycles race. She wanted to go check it out, but she didn't know if she could afford to lose the gang members who were going to lead Ace to the fight. She had to follow orders. As much as she wanted to satisfy her curiosity, she couldn't. Going against her orders was something she wasn't going to nor could she afford to go against.

After a couple more minutes of following the gang members and hopping through the trees, the gang members got to two beings. They surrounded them as they spoke. Ace had been listening to what they were talking about, but when she saw who one of the two beings were and she almost fell out of the tree she was in.

There standing right next to the vigilante, the guy who had stolen Ace's fight a couple nights before was a short - yet still the same height as the teenage girl – was a green, red bandana wearing terrapin. If she recalled correctly, his name was Raphael. However, she had believed him to be dead along with his three brothers and the red headed woman named April O'Neil. She was slightly glad to see that he was alive though. As she had thought that the four ninja turtles were rather amusing. They made things much more interesting.

_Wait till Master hears about this_, Ace thought. _He is not going to be very pleased with Stockman._

Ace was taken out of her train of thought when one of the gangsters said, "Well, isn't this romantic."

They started to close in on the two beings inside the circle. The fight hardly seemed fair. Ace jumped out of the tree and leaned against it, trying to get a better view of the fight. Sure, the fight was unfair, but that didn't really mean anything. All it meant was that it was either going to be a fast fight or that it was just going to make things a lot more interesting. Ace was hoping for the second one.

"So, when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble," she heard the human man said. "You meant something like this."

_I'd say so_, Ace thought. Sure, she hadn't been there when their conversation happened, but she was going to assume that this was when the turtle meant.

"Something like it," Raph said.

As the large group of gang members got closer and closer, Ace anxiously watched and waited for the battle to begin. She then heard a truck rushing down the road they were standing on and saw the headlights shining on the road in front of it as it drove. The members ran and jumped out of the road while the two in the middle of the road didn't move. The truck parked and the three other mutants that were had been at Stocktronics the night Ace was there.

Ace chucked. _This just got more interesting…again_.

"Friends of yours?" Vigilante asked.

"Brothers actually," Raph said.

"I can see the family resemblance," Vigilante added.

_Yeah, he'd not the brightest crayon in the box_, Ace thought.

"I'm the pretty one," Mikey said.

Ace laughed causing the attention of the five in front of the truck to look in her direction. She smiled at them amused, but they couldn't see that. Her mask prevented that. All they could see was her black outfit and her red eyes watching them. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned up against the large tree behind her. One of her legs was crossed in front of the other.

"Who's that?" Donny asked.

"Friend of yours?" Raph asked Casey.

"Never seen 'er before," he said.

"She doesn't look like one of them," Leo said, referring to the gang members.

"She looks more like a ninja," Donny said.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Vigilante asked.

"Didn't he just ask you that?" Ace said. "Plus, I suggest you pay attention to what's really important at the moment. Like those funny dressed people with blunt objects."

The Dragons were walking closer to the mutants and the human. As she had suggested, they turned their attention to them. Most of the turtles had already taken out their weapons. Raph took out his and got ready to fight. The Vigilante pulled out a hockey stuck and got ready to fight like the rest of the defenders. That was when the Dragons charged.

As Ace had thought before, the Dragons weren't going to be any trouble for the Vigilante. Now they were going to get taken out even quicker due to the strong ninja being on his side. Also as expected, this made the fight even more interesting, however it was also quite fast. It was almost like if you blinked, it was over and you missed it. The Dragons were on the ground within minutes.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this but I'm glad I met you crazy man," Raph said.

"Me too green dude," Vigilante said. "You know something; I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"What? You mean about balance, self control," Raph said.

"Nah," Vigilante said. "That I mean you're a green mutant freak." He laughed and punched Raph's shoulder. "But I like ya."

Raph punched him back. They continued to punch each other and continued to get more into it. They tacked each other on the ground and started to fight for dominance. Ace rolled her eyes. However, it was rather amusing.

"He's your brother," Leo said to Mikey.  
>"No, no he's your brother," he said back to Leo.<p>

"Absolutely your brother," Leo said again.

Once again, Ace rolled her eyes. This was stupid. Even thought they were mutants, they were still teenage boys. Ace cleared her throat to remind the others she was there and clapped to show she had enjoyed their little fight and show. The two rolling on the ground punching one another stopped and looked up at the girl who took a couple steps forward. Everyone looked at her curiously and cautiously. She stopped a good distance away. She placed her hands on her hips after she stopped.

"I'm glad to see you're not dead," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked.

"Wait a minute," Donny said. "I knew you looked familiar from somewhere. You were the girl who was at Stocktronics that got away with Stockman."

"Ding, ding, ding," she said as she clapped. "We have a winner." Her hands instantly when back to her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm just following orders," she replied. "It wasn't like I knew you'd be here. Although, you sure did make things interesting. Now I'm actually glad I was instructed to make sure the fight was contained."

"How did you know 'bout the fight?" Vigilante asked.

"Come now, Vigilante. You really think I'd give away my informant and boss? What kind of loyal worker would I be if I did that?" she laughed. "But as I said before, I'm quite glad you aren't dead. Life seems to be more interesting with you around."

"Who are you?" Raph asked.

"Geno," she said. "That's all you need to know. I don't really think I should tell you that, but seeing as how much I like you, I'll let you have that bit of info."

"That voice," one of the groggy gangsters said as he stood up. "I know that voice." Ace could clearly see that it was the male who had been the one who had ordered his mean to attack her that night she had been honorable enough to try and do something good. "You were-." He didn't get to finish what he was saying due to Ace turning around and punching him in the face. He fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Who knew such a little girl had such a big punch," Vigilante said.

"I'm not someone to take lightly," she said. "You'd do well to remember that."

"Are you on our side?" Leo asked.

"I'm not one a side," she replied. Or was she? "Really, it's just my employment. You can't disobey the Master. Stockman didn't head my warning. He paid the price for that. You'd do well not to make my master angry either, if you meet him on day."

"And your Master is?" Donny asked.

"I suspect you'll meet in due time," she replied. She started to back up and into the shadows. "We'll meet again, I'm sure of that."

Ace jumped away and out of sight of the terrapins and the vigilante. However, she didn't go very far. She hid herself in a tree close by. She looked down at the mutants and human. She listened intently. She was shocked that they couldn't sense her, seeing as they were ninja like her. Maybe they did know she was there and were just ignoring it.

"That was weird," Mikey said.

"You know," Vigilante said. "For someone who's voice was soft and innocent sounding like 'ers, she sure was intimidating."

"And by the way she punched that guy," Raph said. "You know you shouldn't get on her bad side."

_He's completely right_, Ace thought. She straightened up and jumped away to go back home to report back to her Master. She was going to leave out the little part where she confronted the little green men though. She wasn't going to risk getting in trouble for something as simple as that. No, not if she could help it. She liked those guys, but if she got punished because of them, she wasn't going to be very happy with them.


	4. Cared

**I know this is a little short and considering I haven't updated in forever...we'll I'm sorry, but this has a lot of things in it to set up for future chapters and events. Hope you like it and please review. **  
><strong>THanks go out to yesiamweird and TMNTluckygirl for reviewing.<strong>

Chapter 4  
>Cared<p>

Since Ace had left out the part about confronting the terrapin mutants that night at Central Park, she avoided being punished. However, she only just avoided it. Her Father wasn't so pleased when he heard that she didn't take the turtles in, he almost blew up. However, he seemed to calm down relatively quickly considering how bad his temper usually was. She was actually pleased that the turtles were alive. He could eventually use them. That was, if he could get them on his side.

After informing her father on what had happened back at the park, she was sent back to her room. She was thankful there wasn't any punishment. She changed out of her work uniform and had gotten ready for bed. After that, the week started to go by slow. She had training, but really, that was the only work she had that week. It slightly bored her. She needed something to do, something to keep her mind busy. Although, she didn't want anything that would involve her doing much physical work. One of the days, feeling quite fed up with not having anything to do, she even went to watch a cage match at the Purple Dragon's place. At least that kept her satisfied for a little while. Hun wasn't too pleased to see her though. He wondered how she had managed to sneak her way in, seeing as they needed a password to get in. Really, what did he take her for? A stupid street rat?

However, just as she was starting to enjoy the relaxing quiet she had gotten ordered on a job. It was strange though. Her father didn't give her much information on the case. That caught her interest. She started to pay attention to what happened around the place a little more after that, just trying to figure out what exactly was going on. However, she wasn't getting much. All she knew was when her father had told her. Which wasn't much at all.

They were using some sword called the Sword of Tengu to locate some alien machinery, which was what she got from all of that. And putting that together with what she already knew, she figured he was just trying to find his enemies that were hidden. He seemed rather obsessed with finding his enemies. He was safe for the time being, why not take advantage of that and enjoy it?

It wasn't her call though. All she had to worry about was keeping herself safe. It was a dog eat dog world out there and nobody cared for anybody but themselves. Why should she be any different from them, except that she was genetically altered? She didn't see any reason to.

That was what Ace was doing. She was sitting on top of one of the crates at the South Street Sea Port, doing her job. It was relatively boring. All she was supposed to do was keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It seemed like that was all she had been getting assigned to do of late. She was a trained ninja; she could take down people three times her size, like Hun. Why wasn't she getting jobs that could test her skill level? Didn't her father trust her? She really didn't give him any reason not to.

Some of the tech people from her father's labs were down there two, doing the actual working part of the job. Unlike her job. Their lazar machine was connected to the sword that a couple of the Foot had been assigned to get. Not her job. Why didn't he have her go and get the Sword of Tengu. She was fully capable of doing it. It would have been more fun to go and steel it rather than sitting there and keeping watch. Anyways, they were shutting the lazar into the river to try and get some of the technology that her Master wanted. Once they got it, Ace was instructed to go with the air support back to their building with the cargo.

Really, the machine was a type of vibrational cannon, but it was just easier to think of it as an overgrown lazar. On that note as well, she was just as smart as those scientists! Why didn't he have her go and help them work on building the cannon? She could have done it so much faster than they had built it. She didn't understand the workings of her Master's mind at all.

That was when Ace saw something in the air. It had gotten too close to the cannon and was diverted away, flying out of control. Whatever it was fell into dirty, not so nice smelling water. Ace instantly ran over to the edge to try to get a better look at what it was, but still be concealed so she wasn't seen by whatever it was that crashed. It wasn't too hard for her to blend in since they cut the power and caused a black out. She was dressed in all black, after all.

A creature came up a couple seconds later spitting out water. _Really?_ Ace asked herself. _Come on! I thought the saying was 'When pigs fly' not 'When turtles fly.' Why are they here? This doesn't concern them!_ Ace rolled her eyes but then got another thought in her head. _Well, at least they'll make my night a little more interesting. _

Ace watched the purple banded ninja swim over to the dock and climb out. _What was his name? What was his name? Don! Yeah, that's it!_

Once he was on the dock, two of the Foot soldiers that were standing watch on top of the building next to them, jumped down to try to take him out. Before the first one could even land after jumping down, Don hit him with his bow as if he was a baseball and his bow was a bat, sending the Foot into the water. The second tried to nick him with his sword, but Don used the bow to deflect it and then hit him into the water like the first.

He was about to jump up onto the rather old fashioned ship beside them, but Ace made her appearance from the shadows and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying up to the deck of the ship anyways. She jumped up and landed on the railing to see that he had managed to land on his feet. He became preoccupied with two other Foot soldiers to fight Ace. She turned her attention away from him, feeling a little hurt.

_Geeze_, Ace thought. _First Master doesn't think I can do my job and now the turtle ninja don't even fight me_. _What am I, unworthy_? The red eyed girl was rather disappointed and felt underappreciated. Really, did nobody want her? Her father obviously only wanted her as an employee. That was why she was created in the first place. It was obvious that these guys didn't like her either, seeing as she worked for the person they were fighting against. She didn't have any true parents or friends.

Ace looked over to the cannon and saw that the machine was that they were trying to get was ready for air transport. She had to get over there fast so she could make sure that they got the cargo back safely go her master would be pleased. She was about to jump down off of the ship when she heard someone call out to her, making her stop and turn around to see who it was and what they wanted.

"What are you doing here, Geno?" Raph asked, standing in front of the rope latter leaving up to the crow's nest.

"It's none of your concern," she muttered, looking down at the dock below.

"It sure is my concern if you're working with them!" he pointed up to the Foot ninja who were looking down at them.

"It's not like you or anybody cares!" she snapped. She jumped off the side of the ship and ran as fast as she could to where the cannon was. _Why should anybody care?_ Ace thought. "I'm just a tool," she muttered, finally realizing it and admitting it out loud.

It didn't take Ace long at all to get to where she had to be. The helicopter came and picked her up with its long claw. She held on with one hand while stepping on the claw. They flew over to where what looked to be a suit of robotic armor was in the middle of the river where the water was pulled back. They lowered the girl down into it with the claw. She made sure it was secure before stepping back on it and signaling that it was all clear to be pulled up.

They pulled Ace and the armor up to the chopper. Ace could just make out a large bunch of defeated Foot on the ship and four unharmed ninja turtles standing there, watching her and the cargo be pulled up. She wondered what they were thinking, seeing her go up with it and being part of the blackout thing. But why was she bothering herself about this though? They kept getting in the way and her Master wasn't going to like that. She shouldn't get attached. They were enemies and not friends. Plus, she didn't have friends.

Ace sat in the chopper and waited to get back to HQ. Her head pointing. Why was thing bothering her so much.

o0o

After debriefing with her Master and a surprising good job, Oroku let the girl go and rest. He could tell something was bothering the girl and he would question her later, but first, he waited for the scientists to get back. He had received bad, very bad news that they had lost the sword of Tengu. Usually, he'd blame all parties involved, but he couldn't with Ace. She had already left as he had instructed. She had done what she had been told to do. The sword had been lost after she was gone, not before. She couldn't have done anything.

It was strange. Usually he'd find a reason to blame the young female worker of him, the girl that they called his "_daughter_." But she seemed very down and in pain for some reason as she told him the events of what went on that night. He gave her a break, something he didn't ever do. It wasn't common for her to act that way. He was going to have to run some tests on her to see what the problem was.

Something was up.

He wanted to know what it was.

And what Shredder wanted, Shredder got.


End file.
